New Memories
by Juli06
Summary: Rusty se encontra novamente num zoológico, porém dessa vez ele espera que tudo ocorra de forma diferente. - Mothership - (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).


**_New Memories_**

 ** _Autora:_** _Juliana Alves_

 ** _Categoria_** _: Major Crimes, Sharon e Rusty, Mothership, Family_

 ** _Advertências_** _: Nenhuma_

 ** _Classificação_** _: PG-13_

 ** _Capítulos_** _: One-Shot_

 ** _Completa_** _: [x] Yes [ ] No_

 ** _Resumo_** _: Rusty se vê mais uma vez em um Zoológico, porém dessa vez ele espera que tudo seja diferente._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Major Crimes não me pertence infelizmente. Todos os direitos são de propriedade de James Duff e da TNT._

* * *

Era sábado, pouco mais das duas da tarde, Rusty estava jogado no sofá pulando de canal e com uma grande carranca no rosto.

"Sharon... por que não podemos assinar a Netflix?"

Sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia a mulher sorriu um pouco: "Porque temos TV a cabo."

"Você sabe que são coisas diferentes, não é?"

 _Oh, lá vamos nós de novo_ , pensou ela. "Querido, já discutimos isso antes."

"Eu sei, mas veja..." ele então se endireitou no sofá pronto para a batalha. "A TV a cabo não oferece filmes ou séries bons o suficiente. Na Netflix temos inúmeras opções."

"Você já me disse isso."

"Então... por que ainda não assinou?"

"Rusty, passamos o dia longe de casa. Só poderíamos assistir nos finais de semanas. E só quando não tenho um caso ou você precisar sair com seus amigos."

"Mas Shaaaaron..." A Capitã sorriu abertamente com o lamento dele, adolescentes nunca mudam, não importa a década. "Eu vou morrer de tédio aqui, imagine o quanto Emma vai pirar quando descobrir que morri de tédio?"

"Ela só ficará chateada por perder o caso." Rusty revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Isso era uma coisa que ele aprendeu durante os dois anos morando com Sharon, ela tinha um senso de humor estranho.

"Que tal sairmos?"

Desistindo da leitura a Capitã abaixou o livro e encarou o menino. "E o que você sugere?"

Rusty estreitou os olhos e olhou o vazio, reconhecendo a face pensativa dele, ela esperou.

"Não faço ideia."

Revirando os olhos ela bufou: "Podemos ir ao cinema, teatro, museu. Podemos ir à praia."

A cada sugestão ele negava com a cabeça e enrugava o nariz em desgosto.

"Querido..." Começou ela. "Eu não faço ideia do que você quer."

"Quais os lugares que você levava Rick e Emily nos finais de semanas?"

"Bem... fora todos os lugares que já citei, eu e Emily costumávamos ir a aula de culinária."

"Você fazia aula de culinária?"

"Sim, era divertido." Ela deu de ombros. "E a tarde eu e Rick iríamos aos treinos de futebol dele."

"Rick jogava futebol?" Ele sorriu com isso.

"Por dois anos." Ela sorriu orgulhosa.

"Oh-kay.. E quando não faziam isso?"

"Bem... " Ela estava tentando lembrar onde seus filhos gostavam de ir, um grande sorriu encheu sua face. O zoológico era uma boa programação.

Rusty pode assistir a alegria nos olhos dela e esperou ansioso que ela compartilhasse com ele, mas do mesmo modo que veio a alegria foi embora rapidamente.

"O que foi?"

"Tem um lugar que eu e meus filhos íamos, mas eu acredito que você não gostaria." A evasão na voz dela era palpável. "Então podemos fazer outra coisa." A última parte foi falada rapidamente com a esperança que ele se focasse em outra coisa.

"Sharon... onde é esse lugar?" O olhar que ele tinha lembrava um pouco seu olhar Darth Raydor e ela quis saber quando ele começou a aprender seus gestos mais minucioso.

"O zoológico." Ela falou tão baixo que o menino pensou que tinha ouvido mal.

"Oh.."

"Viu?! Agora você está triste." Ela lamentou. "Podemos ir para uma soverteria, o que acha?"

Por um tempo Rusty ficou pensativo e sua expressão era um pouco triste. Sharon se chutou mentalmente por ter trazido o assunto à tona. Enquanto ela se recriminava por ter falado sobre isso, Rusty a observava atentamente. Ela era a única pessoa que ele confiava inteiramente, ele sabia que ela nunca o abandonaria. Respirando fundo ele tomou a decisão.

"Eu quero ir." Ele falou com convicção.

"Tem certeza? Você não está fazendo isso só porque eu falei, não é?"

"Eu tenho certeza, Sharon."

Ainda incerta sobre tudo isso ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Tudo bem, vá trocar de roupas." Ela o empurrou na direção do quarto e seguiu para o seu.

Depois de 15 minutos eles trancavam a porta e saíam para a tarde ensolarada de L.A. O caminho até o zoológico foi feita em silêncio, Sharon ainda estava lamentando ter mencionado isso, mas talvez esse passeio seria bom para Rusty, _quem sabe alguns de seus medos diminuísse?_

 **...**

Assim que chegaram ao estacionamento Sharon desligou o carro e virando-se em seu banco, a Capitã encarou seu filho adotivo. Ela podia ver que ele estava apreensivo e mais uma vez ela sentiu que isso era errado.

"Rusty, você tem certeza que quer entrar?"

"Tenho." Ele então a olhou nos olhos. "Eu confio em você."

Isso trouxe lágrimas aos olhos da mulher mais velha. Ela tocou em sua face com carinho e sorriu para ele. Sharon esperou que ele se encolhesse com o gesto, toques e demonstração de afeto ainda era uma situação delicada entre eles. Mas ele sorriu em resposta. Mais confiantes eles finalmente saíram do carro.

A entrada do jardim estava lotada, criança e adultos misturavam-se em meio à confusão de sorrisos e conversas altas. Mãe e filho seguiram até a cabine para comprar os ingressos, uma garotinha loira passou correndo por Rusty e esbarrou em Sharon, mas nada a impediu de seguir caminho para dentro do zoológico.

"Crianças" Bufou Sharon. Rusty balançou a cabeça em concordância e os dois entraram finalmente no grande parque.

Eles podiam ouvir ao longe os sons de animais e gritos entusiasmados de crianças e até adultos. Sharon parou no meio da entrada e encarou os caminhos em sua frente, ela não sabia para que lado seguir, fazia tanto tempo desde que ela veio com seus filhos.

"Por onde vamos?" Ela quis saber e esperou a resposta dele. Rusty olhou ambos os lados assim como ela e apontou para o lado esquerdo.

Ela sorriu e seguiu para lá, ela tentou manter um pouco de distância entres eles, ela ainda estava incerta sobre protegê-lo o tempo todo. Às vezes ela podia ser bem sufocante em suas preocupações, contudo ela podia ver o desconforto dele.

Rusty por outro lado estava lutando com lembranças da última vez ali, ele não queria que Sharon percebesse o quanto desconfortável ele estava. Entretanto, para sua infelicidade, Sharon o conhecia bem e percebeu tudo. Rusty estava tão perdido em pensamento que a próxima coisa que sentiu foi o braço dela encaixando no seu.

"Querido, sou eu." O sussurro dela o fez encará-la e ele soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando. "Se você ainda não estiver pronto podemos voltar. Você sabe, não é?"

"Eu sei" Ele afirmou e apertou a mão dela com carinho. E ele sabia, essa era Sharon, a mulher que o acolheu em sua casa e em seu coração. Que o amava como a seus filhos e cuidava dele sem querer algo em troca.

Rusty decidiu então ter boas memórias com ela, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Com um sorriso no rosto ele continuou o caminho, eles passaram por algumas jaulas, mas os animais estavam longes de serem vistos. Depois de mais caminhada eles pararam nas jaulas dos macacos.

Dois macaquinhos brincavam nos galhos e fazia barulhos altos, Sharon sorriu com isso e apontou para um gorila que vinha na direção das grades:

"Olhe isso, Rusty... É enorme." O menino sorriu com a empolgação de sua mãe adotiva. Isso era o que ele mais gostava nela, às vezes, ela tinha algumas atitudes inocentes e cativantes.

"Oh... olha isso, Sharon." Ele apontou para os filhotes também empolgado. "Olha...olha..."

Os macaquinhos jogavam-se de galho em galho para divertimento do público. Sharon então teve uma ideia, pegando seu celular ela apontou para jaula e tirou a foto do gorila e dos filhotes.

"Quer tirar foto com eles?" A capitã perguntou ao seu filho e apontou para o animal que estava mais próximo da grade, curioso com o que ela tinha nas mãos.

Rusty balançou a cabeça e ficou parado, Sharon bateu duas fotos e encarou o menino.

"Querido, você poderia sorrir?" Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu um pouco. No entanto, seu rosto iluminou-se de repente e ele pegou o celular dela. Com alguns toques ele a puxou com ele.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor." Ele falou e virou o celular para seus rostos. "Selfie"

 _A mania dos jovens,_ pensou Sharon. De algum modo ele conseguiu enquadrar os dois e os macacos nas fotos e isso a fez sorrir, aproveitando o momento Rusty bateu a foto.

Ao longo do caminho eles gargalharam e tiraram fotos com os animais. Em um dado momento na jaula do leão um garotinho achou fascinante se aproximar do animal e seguiu até a grade de proteção. Preocupado Rusty o puxou e explicou suavemente o perigo de estar tão perto dos animais.

Sharon que observava o filho de perto sorriu orgulhosa do que ele fez, a mãe da criança correu até eles e agradeceu imensamente.

"Obrigada, muito obrigada." Ela repetiu uma e outra vez. Então virou-se para Sharon e com um grande sorriso falou: "Você deve se orgulhar, seu filho é maravilhoso."

"Sim, ele é." Ela sussurrou e encarou Rusty, ele estava vermelho de vergonha. E a mulher percebeu o quanto satisfeita e orgulhosa a Capitã estava. E com mais um agradecimento ela foi embora. "Bem... vamos continuar?"

"Isso seria ótimo." Rusty falou pensativo. "Mas estou morrendo de fome."

Revirando os olhos para a constante fome de seu filho Sharon o arrastou atrás de algum lanche. Avistando a barraquinha de cachorro quente ela o entregou uma nota de vinte:

"Compre dois, eu vou me sentar ali." Ela indicou um banco a pouco metros da barraquinha.

Por um momento Rusty sentiu medo, sua mãe tinha inventado uma desculpa para lhe abandonar e mesmo sabendo que Sharon nunca faria uma coisa dessa o sentimento ainda estava lá. Ele encarou sua mãe adotiva e ela ainda esperava que ele afirmasse seu consentimento para se afastar, respirando fundo ele balançou a cabeça e a Capitã foi até o banco e sentou.

Ambos ainda se viam e isso deixou Rusty mais tranquilo, ele voltou sua atenção para o vendedor que se dividia em atender diversas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. O menino sabia que ia demorar um pouco antes de ser atendido e voltou seu foco novamente para Sharon. A mulher mais velha estava com um lenço nas mãos e enxugava o rosto, Rusty sorriu com isso, ele tinha observado o quanto Sharon podia ser delicada e ao mesmo tempo durona. Era fascinante. Finalmente o vendedor falou com ele e Rusty fez o pedido.

Sharon sentiu que Rusty a encarava e olhou rapidamente para ele. Ao longo do caminho eles tinham criado uma rotina e ela o pegou a encarando diversas vezes. Em um dado momento ela pensou que ele poderia estar querendo conhecê-la melhor, mas Rusty havia lhe dito - depois que ela insistiu muito - que era porque sua mãe não tinha o mesmo cuidado que ela, em tudo.

Percebendo que o menino já pegava seus lanches ela levantou para jogar o lenço no cesto de lixo, mas talvez isso tinha sido seu erro. Assim que voltou ela não encontrou Rusty e para piorar a situação uma excursão passava entre o caminho dela e da barraquinha. Desviando-se das crianças e adultos ela foi atrás do seu filho com o coração apertado.

Por sua vez Rusty estava aterrorizado, assim que o homem lhe entregou os dois cachorros quentes e o troco, ele encontrou o lugar onde Sharon estava vazio. Lembranças do dia que foi abandonado surgiram em sua cabeça e lágrimas encheram seus olhos, ele olhou rapidamente ao redor, mas não conseguia encontra-la em nenhum lugar. Na verdade, outras pessoas entraram no caminho e ele se afastou ainda mais.

Ele não sabia realmente o que fazer, o ar tornou-se difícil de respirar e o medo apertou seu coração. Rusty ainda não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo novamente, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, _mas o que?_

Sharon tentava encontra-lo também, mas ele não estava mais perto da barraquinha. Desespero começou a tomar conta dela, mas ela obrigou-se a se acalmar. Ela tentou imaginar por onde ele deveria ter ido.

"Deus, ele deve estar aterrorizado" Sharon falou para ninguém em particular. Passando pela barraquinha ela perguntou ao vendedor se ele tinha visto a direção onde Rusty havia ido e ele apontou para a esquerda.

Com passos apressados ela praticamente correu para lá, ao longe ela avistou uma cabeça loira e viu a camisa verde que ele usava e suspirou aliviada. Ele olhava para ambos os lados e Sharon sabia que ele a procurava.

"RUSTY". Ela gritou esperando que ele pudesse ouvir através de tanto barulho.

O menino estava sem saber mais para onde ir e as lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos, ele viu uma mulher passar por ele e pensou ser Sharon, mas não era nada parecida. Quando ele estava a ponto de sentar no chão e chorar como uma criança de cinco anos ele ouviu um grito chamando seu nome.

Virando-se rapidamente Rusty avistou Sharon vindo em sua direção, sem se importar com os lanches nas mãos ele correu para ela. A comida caiu no pequeno percurso e ele se atirou nos braços da Capitã.

"Mãe". Ele sussurrou e a abraçou apertado. Dizer que Sharon estava surpresa seria um eufemismo. Ela não esperava que ele a chamasse de mãe, mas ela estava mais do que feliz em segurá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Eu estou aqui".

"Você sumiu... eu pensei... eu..." Sem conseguir falar mais ele a apertou mais um pouco. O perfume dela e o cheiro de camomila que ela tinha por causa do chá o acalmou, era o cheiro de Sharon, o cheiro de mãe. _Como ele o classificou._

"Oh Rusty, acalme-se, eu estou aqui. Eu nunca, _nunca_ , vou abandoná-lo". Ela se afastou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos por causa do choro, mas Sharon viu que ele entendeu o que ela disse e atrás de todas as lágrimas ela podia ver o alívio. "Agora vamos voltar para casa, ok? ".

"Sim, vamos". Ele respirou fundo e tentou sorrir. Vendo que os lanches se encontravam no chão ele ficou envergonhado por ter perdido o controle. "Oh... os cachorros quentes, desculpe por isso".

"Não se preocupe". Ela sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros dele. "Agora vamos".

Eles começaram a seguir pelo estacionamento quando Rusty parou. Ele estava mais calmo agora e queria fazer as coisas direito, ele não queria ter lembranças desse incidente quando olhasse as fotos e encarasse sua mãe adotiva.

"Sharon?".

"Huum"

"Eu posso te chamar de mãe?". Ele perguntou de repente, mesmo já tendo falado por impulso Rusty sabia mais ou menos a resposta, mas queria ter a confirmação.

"Claro que sim, querido". Ela parou e o encarou. "Rusty, quando eu digo que tenho orgulho de ser sua mãe eu não estou mentindo".

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir com isso e afirmou com um gesto de cabeça: "Então antes de irmos para casa podemos terminar de ver os animais?".

"Você tem certeza?".

"Tenho".

Sharon o encarou intrigada, ela estava preocupada com essa insistência dele. "Rusty, porque é tão importante para você terminar esse passeio e reviver memórias não tão boas?".

Ele hesitou, _como ele poderia fazê-la entender?_ Respirando fundo ele soube que se fosse sincero Sharon o apoiaria.

"Eu não quero ter mais medo". Ele sussurrou. "Ou sentir que posso ser abandonado a qualquer momento, eu sei que você nunca faria isso, mas…" Ele engoliu o caroço que se formou em sua garganta. "Eu só quero ter novas memórias, eu quero ir para casa e lembrar que hoje foi um dia bom, que eu não estava sozinho".

"Você não ficará mais sozinho, Rusty". Ela falou com convicção. "Eu sempre farei tudo ao meu alcance para mantê-lo seguro e está lá para você"

"Você promete?".

"Com todo meu coração". As lágrimas que ele segurava começou a encher seus olhos também e Sharon fez a única coisa que eles precisavam: o abraçou.

"Eu te amo, mãe".

"Eu também te amo, querido".

Para a felicidades de mãe e filho não houve mais incidentes e eles voltaram para casa em segurança e com ótimas lembranças.

 **...**

Na segunda de manhã Sharon chegou ao escritório feliz, o final de semana havia sido bom e até aquele momento eles não tinham sido chamados para nenhum assassinato. Desejando um bom dia para sua equipe ela foi até seu escritório. Abrindo o seu e-mail ela viu que Rusty tinha lhe enviado as fotos que tiraram no zoológico. Depois de um tempo ela escolheu uma e enviou para a impressão.

Abrindo algumas gavetas ela encontrou um porta-retratos vazio, ela não sabia porque tinha um ali, mas serviu. Ela voltou para sala de assassinato e não encontrou ninguém a vista, mas deu de ombros.

Sharon estava retornando para sua sala quando Provenza e Andy apareceram, o homem mais velho falava ao telefone.

"Capitã, temos um caso". Afirmando ela os seguiu. O resto da equipe foi notificada também.

Três horas depois eles chegaram na delegacia frustrados, o caso virou uma disputa de jurisdição e no final eles perderam tempo ao se deslocar até o local. Todos estavam chateados, mas por um lado aliviados por não terem ficados com um duplo homicídio.

Sharon estava indo até a sala de descanso quando Julio a chamou: "Senhora? Eu acho que isso é seu".

Ela se voltou para ele intrigada e o viu com o porta-retratos na mão, foi então que lembrou que havia deixado o objeto na mesa do detetive ao sair apressada com os tenentes.

"Oh.. obrigada, Julio". Ela pegou a foto nas mãos com um sorriso, Provenza como sempre curioso deu uma espiada. Percebendo que toda a equipe estava ansiosa em saber o que era Sharon mostrou a foto para eles.

Todos sorriram ao ver a fotografia, Sharon e Rusty sorriam para a foto e ao longe dava para ver uma leoa e um filhote.

"Tem uma leoa na foto, bem conveniente". Comentou Provenza e os outros gargalharam com o comentário. Sharon se limitou a revirar os olhos e sorrir também.

"Espere um minuto, como conseguiu convencer o garoto a ir ao zoológico? Ele detesta o local por causa do que aconteceu."

"Bem.. não foi uma decisão minha." Ela deu de ombros.

"E como ele reagiu?" Buzz agora ficou curioso, o adolescente sempre deixou claro que não gostava do parque e nunca voltaria lá.

"Foi tudo bem." Ela falou, mas sabia que a simples respostas não satisfaria a equipe. Porém, para seu alívio Mike aceitou a resposta e perguntou se alguém queria café.

Ainda relutantes os outros começaram a seguir o tenente e não perceberam que Rusty entrava na sala de assassinato. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, o fim de semana tinha sido bom e esclarecedor e ele estava feliz em ter Sharon como sua mãe.

"Ei, Mãe." Ele a chamou antes que ela entrasse em sua sala. Provenza parou em suas trilhas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Agora a pergunta de Buzz foi respondida e ao olhar ao redor viu que todos pensaram a mesma coisa.

Eles viram satisfeitos quando Sharon passou o braço pelos ombros dele e falou alguma coisa que fez o menino gargalhar e a abraçar também. Ambos entraram no escritório da Capitã alheios a pequena plateia.

Buzz que tinha uma convivência ainda maior com o adolescente ficou mais que satisfeito ao ver que o menino estava crescendo, finalmente, com boas e novas memórias.

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
